Natural Hosts
by kh2996
Summary: An error made Jayson land in Japan, where he is enrolled at Ouran Academy, where he accidently joins the Host Club. Join him as he and the club go through various exploits and pleasing the girls while he finds something between him and his new friend, Haruhi Fujioka.
1. Starting Today, You Two are Hosts (1)

**Now recently I've been checking out 'Ouran High School Host Club' and I've got to say, I'm actually enjoying it. But I wonder, how it would be if I'm involved? Guess I'll find that out myself. So, without further ado, here's my third story called 'Natural Hosts'. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own the series, it goes to their respectful owners.**

Chapter 1: Starting Today, You Two Are Hosts (Part One)

 **Jayson's P.O.V.**

Sometimes, I wonder why I want to study abroad. Either it is because I want to meet new people or learn a new language. The problem was that I was originally about the study abroad in the Philippines, but instead, one wrong error and they sent me to Japan, enrolling in the prestigious Ouran Academy. Why was the error made, I have no idea. I'm already here so I don't mind it that much.

After getting a goodnight's rest in an apartment and eating some breakfast, mainly getting from the airline, I got myself ready to face the music. My uniform consists of black slacks, black dress shoes, a white collared shirt, a light blue suit jacket with the Ouran Academy logo stitched on it and a black tie with purple linen. It's a little different from the uniform I have back home, yes, but things are different in Japan than from back home.

When I reach Ouran, it looks pristine. A lot different than my old high school. As I entered, there are a lot of students. The boys are wearing the same thing as I am, the girls, they wore a yellow dress with a red string that would help their dresses stay in place, white stockings and brown flats. Some of them wore a bow at the back of their heads. Then it hit me. I'm assigned to a rich-kid school. I think the proper terminology for me should be called a 'commoner'? I don't know the term for rich-kids in Japan.

UGH! I'm getting frustrated just thinking about this. I was so busy thinking about this revelation when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." I apologized

"No it's okay. I just didn't hear you coming." Well, from what I can tell you, it's a boy alright. He is wearing black slacks, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt and a light brown fleece shirt. He's also using a pair of brown glasses.

"Well, it's my fault for not watching where I'm going." I chuckled. He just smiled.

"Like I said, no worries. Also, since we've gotten to start off like this, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm a first year student here." He said as he bowed

"My name is Jayson Deus. I'm a 12th Grade Student and my first year here." I answered as I bowed to him

"Wait? 12th Grade? Wouldn't that be a 3rd year student here?"

"Yeah. I came from Canada after I asked my family if I want to study abroad. So I have to start back in the 9th Grade, or what you call and 1st year student. Originally, I was supposed to go to the Philippines, but they sent me here by accident."

"Oh, I see. Anyways, class is about to start. Can I see yours?" he asked

"Sure." I handed Haruhi my class sheet.

"Your first class is World History. That's my first class also." He answered

"Well then, lead the way." I followed him. Things might not turn out so bad after all. I think I can survive all this, just as long I stayed with him. After learning in all of the class, it was nearly 3:05. Haruhi and I are trying to find a quiet place to study, but there is just one problem.

"That's all four libraries down and all of them are filled and loud." I commented

"Now where?" Haruhi asked as he sighed and closed the library doors. Trying to find a quiet place to study is hard for two guys can find. That was when our search was over and we've found a room.

"It's an empty music room." I said

"Oh well, better than the other rooms we've tried." He answered as he opened the doors to the room. Then I felt myself being pelted with rosebuds. "Jayson-senpai, you okay?" I cleaned myself off.

"Yeah, I'm good." I answered as I blew the last of the petals off. "Though this is the first time I've been showered by rose petals." He chuckled at the answer

"Welcome!" We heard voices from inside. Inside the room, there are six people. One is sitting on a chair, who has blond hair and purple eyes, two who are twins, one having black hair and glasses, one who is small and has dirty blond hair and the other is taller than the rest with his back turned back focusing on the door. _'More like welcome to Purgatory.'_ I said to myself

Soon enough the one sitting started talking. "Those with the wherewithal-first, in social standing and second, in money-spend their time here at the private Ouran Academy."

" _Like I don't know that."_ I mentally commented

"As such, the Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal and elegant playground for the super-rich."

Let me take that all in. "Host… Club?" I turned my head over to Haruhi, only to find him slouched down as he nearly had the same reaction as I have. He even said the same thing as I have.

"Oh, there are two boys." The twins said at the same time as Haruhi tried to straighten himself

"Hikaru and Kaoru, these two visitors are in the same class as you are, right?" The one with the glasses asked. Okay that scratches off the twins as to find out whose names are whose.

"Yes, they are, though they aren't very sociable but they seem to get along rather well when we first saw them." They answered as they do not know. The one with the glasses just waved it off.

"It's impolite to say it like that. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Honor Student and Foreigner Learner." Huh. How did he know about our occupation? The one who was seated earlier started getting up.

"What? Then this is the exceptionally rare honor student that we've heard about, Fujioka Haruhi, is that correct?" I didn't hear an answer because he's trying his best to escape under the pressure. I sighed lightly as he looked back due to his name being called. "And you must be the foreigner our headmaster talked about. You're Jayson Deus, aren't you?"

"How do you know our names?" Haruhi asked

"It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners and foreigners to get in." The one with the glasses answered. I looked at Haruhi who made an appalled look. "I've been told that unless you two possess an audacious nerve, you can't become honor students here."

"Why…" he stuttered "Thank you…" The one who looked at us earlier came forward and put his arms around us.

"Yes! He's saying you two are heroes, Fujioka-kun and Deus-kun." He complimented "Even though you two might be at the head of every class, you two are still the poorest people in the whole school."

" _I take offence to that, why? I'M AN UPPER MIDDLE CLASS PERSON!"_ My mind screamed. Haruhi had other ideas. He moved away from him quickly.

"Maybe you lowly people are being looked down upon." He stated

"No, I wouldn't necessarily go that far." Haruhi said as he rejoined me while he caught up with him.

"It doesn't matter, does it? Long live the poor!" he exclaimed "Welcome to our world of beauty, poor men."

" _Again, I'M NOT POOR!"_ Haruhi turned to me and nodded his head right, signalling that we're leaving.

"Excuse us." He said as we walked towards the door. I then see a small person grabbing both me and him by the wrists.

"Hey! Haru-chan! Jay-chan! You two are heroes? Amazing!" The small person proclaimed

"I wouldn't say that." I answered sheepishly "We're not heroes, just an honor student and a foreigner."

"And who are you calling Haru-chan and Jay-chan?!" Haruhi yelled. He took a few breathes before the blond guy came in… again. Man, he's been following us all over the place.

"Still, to think that such fabled, erudite students would be gay…" he commented. I sweat dropped in confusion.

"Us… Me and Haruhi… Gay?" I confusingly asked. Haruhi turned his head in confusion also.

"What are your preferences?" He asked "The wild type? The boy Lolita type? The little devil type? The cool type?" If I'm gay then I would be in the cool type. But I'm straight for all I care. Haruhi, however, didn't take it in so well.

"I-It's not like that!" he stammered as he shakenly walked backwards "We were just looking for a quiet place to study. Right Jay?"

"Yeah, that's it. It's not like we were going to join or anything, right?" I nervously backed up "And we're not gay or anything." I chuckled nervously. The blond person caressed Haruhi's neck as he took his head close to his face.

"Or maybe… you'd like to try me? How about it?" he asked passionately. I think the inside of my head exploded into a nuke. I watched as Haruhi backed up scared and without looking, his back slammed into a vase. I jumped in as the two of us tried to catch it but, it shattered into pieces. He just continued to stare in shock, while I just froze in place.

"You okay Haruhi?" I asked. No answer as he continued to stare down in shock. "I'll take that as a no then." I heard the twins coming in right behind us

"The Renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school auction!" Kaoru exclaimed

"Now you've done it." Hikaru stated

"Not our fault. Someone put a vase in our way." I answered back as I looked at them. **(A/N: Red vs. Blue reference)**

"Really now?" Hikaru asked "We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen for that!" So that's…

"Eight million yen!?" Haruhi asked as he had his face down while counting the numbers. "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in eight million?"

"That would be 8000." I joked. Haruhi turned to me with low-leveled eyes

"Not helping." I nervously laughed because of his predicament

"Sorry about that mate." I turned to the others. "So, uh, can we pay you back?"

"Could you even?" the twins asked "You can't even afford the designated uniform."

"All the while Jayson has the entire uniform set on him." The person with the glasses stated. I just looked confused

"What is with that grubby outfit, anyway?" the twins asked. The person with the glasses picks up a piece of the vase and looks at the blond person.

"What will we do, Tamaki?" He asked. There's another. So that leaves only three people. The one with the glasses, the tall one, and the small one who's holding a stuffed rabbit. Tamaki sat back down in his chair while sitting cross-legged.

"Have you ever heard this saying, Fujioka-kun and Deus-kun?" Tamaki asks

"What saying?" I asked. He pointed at the two of us.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do!" he answered "If you two have no money, then pay with your body, starting today, you two are the Host Club's dogs!"

" _There goes my school life."_ I said mentally. I looked over at Haruhi who turned pitch white after being promoted to being the Host Club's dog. "Haruhi? You alright?" I poked him as he fell over to his side.

"Is he okay?" the twins asked. I got Haruhi up on my shoulders.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. He just… fainted. I'll try and wake him up somehow." I answered

"When you wake him up, tell him that you two are to get some coffee." Tamaki demanded

" _At least specify what type of coffee you want Lord Dictator."_ I dragged Haruhi over to the boy's washroom and woke him up using water. Haruhi groaned as he woke up.

"What happened?" he asked

"You passed out after the Host Club put you being the Host Club's dog." I answered

"How log was I out for?" I looked at the clock, which is now 3:20

"About five or seven minutes." I lend him my hand and he took it, but something felt odd. _"Strange, why is his hand so smooth?"_ After I pulled him up, I relayed the order given by Tamaki. "Tamaki wanted us to get some coffee as the Host Club will soon be opened."

"Sounds easy enough. There's a store near the school so we can find coffee there." He stated

"Alright then." I followed him out of the school and into the store. As we entered, we bought five to six jars of instant coffee. "Are you sure this is the kind the Tamaki wants? I mean it is instant coffee that the people already grinded it." Haruhi waved it off

"Don't worry about it. You've tried these things before haven't you?"

"I did. Although I have to use a coffee maker to drink it, unlike back in the day where we used a kettle. But we used it from time to time." Haruhi nodded at my statement as we arrived back at school, where the Host Club is finally open. "I think we're late."

"Not really." He answered as we entered the room, where it is now occupied with the six hosts interacting with the girls. We've found Tamaki sitting with four girls. Tell you what, he's quite popular with the ladies. Maybe he would be on 'The Bachelor', where the ladies would interact with him immensely.

"Thanks for shopping for us, piglets." Tamaki said. I think a vein popped out of my forehead. "Did you get everything brought alright?"

"P-Pig?" he stuttered as he sweat dropped. I still have that angry vein on my forehead for him calling me a pig.

"Oh yeah… He did." I answered for him with a hint of anger in my voice. Haruhi gave him the shopping bag as he rummaged through the items the two of us bought. He pulled out a bottle of Nescafe and pondered over it.

"So, what's this, then?" he asked

"It's coffee. Like all the other coffees in the world." I answered

"I've never seen this name brand. Is this the kind that's already grounded?" he asked

" _What does it look like Lord Dictator?"_ My mind said

"No, it's instant." Haruhi answered. I then saw two girls shifting their bodies as they asked 'Instant?' I questioned myself as to why haven't any of the rich girls heard of instant coffee before. The best answer I can come up with is that they didn't have any before. **(A/N: Not trying to offend anyone here. Sorry if I offend anyone)**

"Oh, commoners' coffee, where you only have to add hot water, right?" he asked. I face palmed myself and sweat dropped as more girls showed up to see the commotion.

"Oh, I've heard of this." One girl said

"So it's true about poor people not having any free time, so they can't grind their own beans, huh?" the other stated. The girls nodded their heads as more girls and the Hosts gathered around us. But something caught my attention. One girl is not minding what is going on. She was just drinking. I was becoming skeptic until the Hosts intervened with my thoughts.

"Commoners have their wisdom." The one with the glasses said

"It says that 100g only costs 300 yen." Hikaru said

"That's an incredible price drop." Kaoru stated. I turned to find Haruhi… fuming… a bit.

"I'll go buy something else. Excuse me for not getting expensive beans." She left the group and walked to the door. "Jayson? I could use you help for finding these expensive coffee beans."

"Uh… Coming." I was about to turn when Tamaki spoke up.

"No, wait!" he said as he put his hand up, which all of the girls gasped. "I'll drink this." Everyone was surprised, including the hosts. "I'll drink this alright!" Everyone started clapping at this proclamation. I do not know what was going on, but Haruhi's sulking. "All right Haruhi, come over here and make this commoners' coffee." He said nothing as he goes over to one of the tables were the coffee is being made, while still sulking.

I started to follow him, but… "Oh, Tamaki-sama, you carry the joke too far." The girl said as she put down her tea. "There's no way that such a lowly person's drink will be to your taste."

"What was that?" I asked

"Oh, forgive me. I was just talking to myself." She answered

"Okay." I left her because I have to go to the washroom. So far my first day is a bit odd. Some good came out of it, like I met my first friend in Japan by the name of Haruhi Fujioka. Tell you what, I like him, mainly as a friend like my friends back home. But something crossed my mind. When I helped him up, his hand was smooth as silk. He also has this personality that he's nice.

" _Wait, am I falling for him… already?"_ I thought as I turned red. I removed that thought as I washed my face and headed back, where the Hosts resumed their services. As I entered, I've found Haruhi with a tray in his hand carrying coffee.

"Why are they crying for joy? I don't understand it at all." He said. After he delivered the tray, he found me standing at the door. He walked to me as he smiled. "Took you long enough for a bathroom break."

"Well, I have to clear things out of my head. But I have been thinking about what Tamaki said."

"Is it about us being dogs or one of us selecting a gay category?" I sweat dropped.

"You really want to know?" I asked slyly. He stepped back a bit.

"Okay, disregard everything I've asked." He replied as he cleared his voice. I chuckled as a result.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled as the one with the glasses walked to us.

"I see that you two are officially acquainted." He commented.

"Yeah. We've met each other this morning…" I said but I don't know his name.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Kyoya Ootori. I'm the director of the Host Club aside from Tamaki, who is our king." He answered. That's three. Two more to go. "Honey is a prodigy despite his appearance. And Mori's draw is his silent disposition." Got all the names jotted down. Yes! Well, I stood idly while Honey got the jump on him.

"Haru-chan!" Honey spun him around "Haru-chan, want to have some cake with me?" He got dizzy

"No, I don't really like sweets…" he said weakly. He turned to me next.

"What about you Jay-chan?" he asked me happily

"Oh, I'm fine. But you can enjoy yourself." I answered as Honey turned back to Haruhi,

"Well, I'll let you borrow my bunny, Usa-chan!" Honey said

"No, I'm not up for Usa-chan, either." He answered as he tried to regain his composure.

"Um, you do realize that Usa is a stuffed animal right? No offense Honey." I said

"It's fine. Usa-chan was made by my grandmother. But does Haru-chan don't like Usa-chan?" Haruhi looked at Honey's stuffed animal blankly. He thinks that the bunny is actually blushing.

"I-It is cute, huh?" he asked nicely. Honey looked at him, confused. Wait, first his hand's smooth, not very sociable according to Kyoya and rendering Usa as cute. Honey handed him the bunny as he went back to the girls.

"Our club's policy is to utilize everyone's individual characteristics to respond to the needs of our guests." Kyoya stated "By the way, around him, Tamaki is number one, the king."

" _More like Lord Dictator who commanded the Belkan Federation to invade the Republic of Ustio."_ My mind said sarcastically.

"His request rate is 70 percent." Haruhi and I stood there in silence, observing Tamaki talking to his girls.

"What is the world coming to?" Haruhi asked

"Amen to that." I commented

"By the way, with your eight million-yen debt, you two are the club's dogs until you graduate-oh, pardon me, errand boys. You two are free to run away but…"

"But? You and what army?" I butted in

"What?!" Haruhi questioned

"I always wanted to say that." I commented

"Still, what?!" he asked again.

"My army consists of my family's private police force, which the size is a hundred." Kyoya answered as he pushed his glasses. "Do you two have passports?"

"I do." I answered

"You do?" Kyoya answered. I smirked.

"Well, I do came from Canada in order to study here."

"Yes but, make sure that both you and Haruhi work hard, 'Dasa-oka'-Kun." Tamaki said as he slid into the conversation. He breathed into Haruhi's ear, which made him jump.

" _And I thought you were the ghost."_ My mind said

"Please don't do that." Haruhi demanded as he regained his composure.

"You're not going to get any girls, as dishelved as you look." Tamaki stated

"I'm not interested in getting any in the first place." He commented

"What are you talking about? This is important. Becoming a fine man, and pleasing the ladies is everything." Tamaki passionately stated

"It doesn't matter either way, does it?" Haruhi asked "Men, women, appearances, and such? What's important as a person is what's on the inside, right? I can't understand why this kind of club even exists."

"It's such a cruel thing, isn't it?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi became deadpanned while I reacted in the same action. "Once in a while, God creates the perfect person inside and out."

"Huh?" we both asked

"I understand on how you must feel, wanting to console yourself like that." He began "Otherwise, you couldn't go on living, huh?" I sulked a bit before turning to an invisible screen and surprisingly, talked to it.

"For those that can't take it anymore and wish to hurry the story up, I'll skip his spotlight scene. Hope you don't take any offence to that." I said

"Who are you talking to?" Haruhi asked. I scratched my head

"Uh… some people who are with the other hosts." I answered. He chuckled at my answer.

"Sounds reasonable enough. When I get back, I'll do my homework and play games."

"What kind of games?" I asked

"Oh, I got Ace Combat. At least it's something I enjoy compared to what we're dealing with right now." He stated

I was about to say something, but I stopped myself. "Touché."

" _YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL MATE! WHO ARE YOU, DEADPOOL?!"_ My mind screamed

"Oh, I got it." Haruhi said as he returned his attention to Tamaki while striking an idea.

"Did you strike a chord in him?" I asked

"Obnoxious." Tamaki went white and sat over in a corner. I tried my best to stifle in the laughs.

"Uh… Tamaki-sempai?" I couldn't help myself as I laughed and the twins showed up.

"What's happening here?" they both asked. I wiped a tear as I answered

"Tamaki gave Haruhi a lecture on how to be a host. But just when he got a breakthrough in him, guess what Haruhi answered?" I asked. The twins tilted their heads in question.

"Obnoxious." The three of us stood there silently before we came out laughing. "No offence Haruhi."

"None taken." He answered.

"You're a hero, alright!" They both said.

"I'm sorry. It really did strike a small chord with me." He apologized. Tamaki began to stand up.

"I don't know if that worked." I said "I think you may have broken him." Instead of turning his frustrations towards him, he became all cheerful again.

"I see, I see! Then allow me to share yet another skill with you!"

"That escalated quickly." I commented

"He's like that all the time." The twins said

"He gets over things quickly." Haruhi commented

"Sir…" Hikaru said

"Call me 'King!'" I whispered something into the twins' ears and they tried their best to stifle the laughs and thank God they managed to hold it in. When they managed to settle down, Hikaru spoke first.

"You can teach the basics of hosting as much as you want…"

"…but in his case," Kaoru continued, "These two haven't passed the first, most basic visual test." Kaoru walked in front of Haruhi and took hold of his glasses. "Now, with someone of his type, even if you take off his glasses, his eyes just look that much smaller…" I looked over and went wide-eyed, so did the hosts.

"Hey now!" Haruhi complained "I lost my contacts the day of the school's opening ceremony." Tamaki pushed the twins aside and inspected on his own. His face held down as he snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki commanded. "Get the uniform." They grabbed Haruhi into another room as he screamed.

"Kyoya, contact the hair designer!" Kyoya was well under way.

"Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai, you two go to the doctor, to arrange contact lenses." Mori and Honey ran to the doctors. Tamaki then looked at me.

"Jayson. You are tasked with guarding Hikaru and Kyoya. Don't let anyone coming in."

"Even if it's girls?" Tamaki smiled "Alright then."

As I entered into the other room, I've found that the twins are standing outside the changing room. "What happened to you two?"

"We told Haruhi to get into his uniform…" Hikaru said first

"…but he forced us out in order to get some privacy." Kaoru answered. "But why are you here?"

"Lord Dictator told me that I'm on guard duty." I answered

"Makes sense. Have fun." They both said as they exited. So, Haruhi's hand is smooth, not very sociable, calls stuffed animals cute and wants privacy. Too many things to count. I walked next to Haruhi's changing room and leaned against it.

"You okay in there?" I asked

"I'm okay. Tamaki-sempai sent you here?" he asked

"Yep." I turned once again to the readers. "You readers better go. This might take some time."

 **Thanks for reading guys. Please favorite, follow and review.**


	2. Starting Today, You Two are Hosts (2)

**Alright, here's part 2 for the first chapter.**

Starting Today, You two are Hosts (Part Two)

 **Jayson's P.O.V.**

" _Geez, how long has Haruhi been in there for? Oh and by the way, the readers are here again."_ I tilted my head up to find the readers again. "Oh good. You're back. So just a recap, Haruhi and I were 'forced' to join the Host Club all because he broke an eight million-yen vase."

"It was an accident." Haruhi pouted from behind the curtain. "And it was Tamaki-sempai's fault for, how should I say this… 'Wanting' me."

"Touché. So, Haruhi is right now getting his uniform set. And since I'm the only one here…" I walked in front of the changing room as he came out, now cladded with the Ouran uniform. He looks different from earlier. His hair's cut a bit and no more glasses, just contacts, to reveal his brown eyes. I think my heart stopped for a few seconds.

"Whoa. You look… nice." My face heated up from the second I said that.

"Th-thanks." He replied as he went red. "It's not that much for me despite being a commoner."

"Well, both of us are commoners, and this might be the most expensive school uniform I have. It's even more expensive than my uniform back home."

"Really? How much was it?"

"Probably around 100 to 150 dollars. So yeah. Want to make your presence felt onto the Host Club?" I asked

"Sure. I guess the other hosts will make surprised faces."

"And Tamaki?"

"I'm pretty sure he wants me more than ever. Mainly because of the new attire I'm wearing." We went out of the changing room only to find the hosts have been standing there, waiting as I have. "So, sempai, can I really keep this uniform?"

"How adorable!" Tamaki answered

"What did I tell you Haruhi?" he just shrugged his shoulders as Tamaki kept his cute face on.

"You almost look like a girl, don't you?" Thinking back, about all of those characteristics, can Haruhi be really… No. But is he really?

"Haru-chan, how cute!" Honey complimented

"If that's how you really look…" Hikaru started

"…you should have said it sooner." Kaoru finished

"Might even be able to draw some customers like that." Kyoya said

"Again, what did I tell you?" I asked happily "You've made their jaws dropped."

"So I have. Since both of us are hosts, doesn't that mean we'll work separately?"

"No." Kyoya said "Though Hikaru and Kaoru are partners along with Honey and Takashi, you two will work together until you paid off your debts. Since you're now in those uniforms, you are now officially part of the host club."

" _Better than that errand dog status. Though I like being a guard dog."_ My mind said. I looked at him and realized his design is different. Instead of the light blue suit jacket like the rest of us, his is dark blue with white linen. I'm pretty sure that's the secondary Ouran uniform.

Haruhi looked at me blankly. "You sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't know if you have proper training for being a host."

"Oh, it'll be fine. It could be worse." I said

"And if you two get 100 customers to request you, we will forgive your eight million-yen debt." Tamaki stated

"That's a relief." Haruhi said

"Anyways, time to let the girls in. Time to show them your charms." He said as we take our places.

" **The Host Club is now open for business. Also Haruhi and Jayson is open for business."**

 **Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Jayson and I already got three girls but it soon tripled in that number after the girls were introduced to the two of us. The two of us are trying to give good answers to the girls like, 'Haruhi-kun, what hobbies do you have? Jayson-kun, are you really from another nation? Do you do anything special to your skin? Are you two related?', and other questions.

The best answers Jayson can come up with, with him being asked was 'Yes, I came from Canada, It's my first time here in Japan and it's also a first studying abroad away from home, though he missed his family.' The girls are soon entranced by his answers. For me… _"I-I can't do this… I have no idea what should I be doing."_

"Why did you join the club you two?" the girls asked us. I looked over to Jayson, who raised an eyebrow, meaning to say, to be honest. I've thought of an answer while Jayson came up with an answer of his own.

"I just came here because, I wanted to mingle with the other students. It turns out this is the only place where you can mingle, other than the libraries here. And it's also nice to be talking to you girls." He put out a smile as the girls screamed and blushed. He turned to me next. "Better come up with an answer of your own, Haruhi."

"I'm trying to but…" an idea popped in my head. "That's it." I whispered to myself. As I gave my answer, the girls seated became saddened by the story I gave them.

"I see, your mother passed away ten years ago, after being sick?" One girl asked "So, who does the domestic chores?"

"Oh, I do those by myself." I answered "My mother was good at cooking, and she left me lots of recipes when she was in the hospital. Learning each one of them is fun to do, and on those when they turn out well, my father is delighted too. Those are the times that I really liked."

"Um…" one girl said. "Tomorrow, could we…" the second one said. "…request you two again?" the third finished.

"Oh, we would appreciate that." I replied

"And it will be nice to chat with you three again." Jayson commented

 **Jayson's P.O.V.**

After Haruhi answered the girls' request to see us again, I tilted my body over to where the four hosts were watching us. They were astonished to see us performing so well. _"Eavesdroppers."_ My mind commented. While I eyed them, I spotted one girl who is turning her head away from the ongoing event.

"Tamaki-sama?" the girl asked as Tamaki turned his head to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my princess." He apologized passionately. "I'm just a little concerned about my two boys."

"You seem to be keeping an eye on those two quite a bit. More importantly the one with the brown eyes."

" _She doesn't mean Haruhi… Does she?"_

"That's because I'm raising the two like they are my own." He said to the girl. He snapped his fingers and asked Haruhi to come here.

"Fill in for me for the meantime, okay?" he asked

"Sure." I looked at him while walking over to Tamaki. "Yes?"

"Say hello. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji."

" _So, that's her name. I wonder why he's not minding him one bit."_ Haruhi looked confused but he perked up a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tamaki took notice and hugged him while spinning like crazy. I sweat dropped at the scene.

"That was so cute Haruhi!" he exclaimed "That air of bashfulness was good, good and very good!"

"T-Tamaki-sama…" the girl asked

"M-Mori-sempai!" he screamed "Help!" Mori, or Takashi, went to help Haruhi and when he grabbed him, Mori lifted him like nothing caught him. He was confused. And so am I.

"Mori-sempai. You don't have to go that far." Tamaki remarked.

"Well, you did spin him around like a record." I commented

"Hmm. Good comment there Jayson." He complimented "Come on, come back next to Daddy's heart."

"I thought Haruhi has his own father not you." I said

"Just a daddy in spirit."

"In spirit?" I asked lowly

"Y-Yeah. There's not a problem with having a spiritual dad." He said.

"I don't need two fathers." Haruhi said.

"Exactly!" We kept up the conversation while my eye catched a jealous look from Ayanokoji.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A while earlier, I was in one of the computer rooms. The reason, I have to send e-mail to my family. I went back to the Host club when I rounded a corner and looked out the window, only to find Ayanokoji dumping a bag into one of the water pools.

" _What is she doing?"_ As Ayanokoji finished dumping the utensils, she went back inside like nothing happened. _"Something's not right in her mind."_

I ran into Ayanokoji and kept myself at a normal pace to avoid suspicion. As soon she was out of earshot, I head outside, only to find Haruhi knee-deep in the water. I walked up to him and asked, "You need help, Haruhi?"

 **Haruhi's P.O.V.**

 **Minutes Earlier**

Inside one of the Host Club's storage rooms, I've found out that my bag is not here. I looked out the window, only to find my bag floating on the school's fountain. "I didn't think there is any bullying at school, but sure enough…" I said to myself.

I ran to the front, so I could get my bag. In the hallway, I briskly pass Ayanokoji as she stood there.

"Oh, it's you." She said smugly "How nice of you to have Tamaki-sama tidy you up. While you're at it, why don't you correct your poor upbringing?" she walked away as I stood there, stunned to what she told me.

After I've reached the fountain, I've rolled up my sleeves, rolled up my pants and removed my shoes as I picked up my school supplies. I've managed to pick up everything, except for my wallet. If I don't find it soon, I won't have any food for this week. I heard footsteps approaching the fountain.

"You need help, Haruhi?" I recognized that voice. I turned to find none other than Jayson.

"Oh… Uh… No, I-It's fine, Jayson, I can manage." I answered. He ignored me as he did what I did and helped me search.

"You'll just waste your time if doing it by yourself." He said as he put his hands in the water. "I mean, I've done these sort of things by myself, so I just ask for help if certain conditions apply." I was about to say something, but I retracted that statement.

"Point taken." I answered as I continued the search. "I was expecting someone else, like Tamaki-sempai, or the other hosts. But not you."

"I get that. The last thing my friends and family wants, is me. I'm like a ghost for some reason." He chuckled.

"Why's that?" I asked with curiosity

"I'm not here the first minute, then I appear next. And when I appear first, I disappear next. And by ghost, I mean, not the lonely type, just in and out appearances."

"Oh. I get it now." I answered. Just then, he found my wallet.

"This what you're looking for?" he asked

"Y-Yes, that's it. Thank you!" I hugged me out of the blue.

 **Jayson's P.O.V.**

"Y-Yes, that's it. Thank you!" he hugged me out of the blue. Huh. I only thought girls can give hugs to boys. Does that mean that Haruhi's actually… No, guys hug other guys. So, I'm okay with that. He looked at me and got red all over his face. "O-Oh. Sorry about that."

"Its fine, Haruhi. I'm just glad that I was able to help you." I smiled as I went red also.

"Anyways, time to head back?" he asked. I nodded as we head inside, not before I caught a glimpse of a familiar woman looking out of the window. _"May as well give her a taste of her own medicine."_ After we returned, Tamaki turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, one of my customers wanted to meet with you." He said as he motioned to Ayanokoji. I tilted my head a little low. "She wants to talk to you about a few things."

"Uh… Sure." He said timidly. Ayanokoji took a seat at Haruhi's table while I took a break and took out my iPad. I looked at one of the Fanfictions while listening to the conversation between Haruhi and Ayanokoji.

"What are you reading there Jayson?" I looked up and saw Kyoya.

"Oh, just some fanfiction. I'm surprisingly a fan of 'Strike Witches' and reading one of the stories."

"I see. But I have to ask, you and Haruhi are seemingly attached to each other." He said

"As friends Kyoya, as friends. It's not like Haruhi and I aren't made for each other." Kyoya nodded as he walked away as I continued to read and listen.

"I see. That must have been terrible, huh?" Ayanokoji asked him "Having your bag fall into the pond all on its own… Although to make another commoner go to all the trouble of picking up your grimy bag for you, you really don't know your place, do you?" I lowered my eyes in disgust "Tamaki-sama is only paying you any attention because your upbringing was so unusual."

Haruhi looked surprised while my right eye twitched a bit. "Don't go getting any ideas as to why he's doting on you."

"So what you're saying is, you're jealous?" My eyes went wide with surprise

" _What? You went a bit overboard Haruhi."_ In an act of rage, Ayanokoji attempted to slap Haruhi, but something snapped within me. I let down the tablet, ran to him and Haruhi flipped the table, letting everything crash down. I stopped short as Ayanokoji screamed as Haruhi came down on top of her. She demanded something to happen to Haruhi as the twin's dumped water on the two people.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked the two.

"In retrospect? Yes." They answered. Tamaki approached Ayanokoji as he helped her up.

"Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun assaulted me." She said

"I wouldn't call that assault, more like self-defence." I commented on Ayanokoji's assumption. "You threw Haruhi's bag in the fountain. Did you?" I smiled evilly. Ayanokoji just stood there in shock, not knowing how I found out. "What's your assumption, Tamaki?" Tamaki held her cheek.

"How disgraceful." He began "I know you're the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the fountain." Ayanokoji tried to ask but she didn't come up with any. "You really are quite pretty, but you are not fit to become our guest." All of the girls and the hosts watched the scene unfold. As for me I helped Haruhi up. "I know this much-Haruhi is not that kind of man."

"Tamaki-sama, you idiot!" Ayanokoji wailed as she went out of the room. I knew she deserved it, but for a girl, I can call that unfair. I clenched up my fist and started running.

"Where are you going Jay-chan?" Honey asked

"Stay here for a bit." I commanded as I left the room and caught up with her. "Stop!" Ayanokoji stopped as she turned to me.

"Tamaki-sama caused me enough damage. Now, he sends one of the hosts to damage me more?" she took a breather. "Just get it over with. And leave me be afterwards." I took a deep breath and began talking.

"Listen. I know what you did is wrong. Haruhi's new to the concept and Tamaki's keeping an eye on him because he wants him to become a proper host. He may be a commoner, but he's something. Already he's got three girls that wanted to talk to him. What you may see is that Tamaki may be loving Haruhi a little too much, but he's just a friend who's looking after another person. I met him this morning and, I've grown to know him. And I think you should do also."

" _You overdid it a little too much there."_

" **I know. Don't remind me."** Ayanokoji is stunned at my outburst.

"I didn't know. If you have time, tell Tamaki-sama that I was jealous. And for Haruhi-kun, tell him I apologize for my actions." I smiled at what she said.

"Good." I turned to find the Hosts, looking rather amused. "Well, Ayanokoji wants to say a few words, right?"

"Tamaki-sama, I'm sorry I took my frustrations out on Haruhi-kun. It's all on an act of jealousy. And Haruhi-kun, I'm sorry for dumping your bag out of the window. It's wrong of me to do so." She said

"It's fine." Haruhi said "Sorry for nearly causing an injury."

"So, Tamaki, can she rejoin, or she's still banned?"

"On one condition, I'll spend more time with her." Tamaki answered "Okay, Princess?"

"S-Sure." She said.

"It's anything I could do for a princess, even if it's you." He said charmingly.

"Tamaki, if memory serves me correctly, looks don't even matter, what's inside is the ultimate weapon." I said.

"What?" he asked

"You know what, I'll switch hosts. I'll go with Jayson as my new host instead." Tamaki went white as he went to a corner and huddled himself. The twins laughed as the rest are surprised by my statement. I saw Haruhi, still soaked from the twin's water dumping.

"You alright Haruhi?" I asked

"Yeah. Though Tamaki-sempai told me that I have to serve 1000 customers now."

"What?"

"I have to serve 1000 customers now instead of a hundred last time. It's part of my punishment." I sighed deeply.

"Come on. Go to the changing room while I go find some towels." Haruhi nodded as Kyoya handed him a spare uniform. We went inside as I found some towels and Haruhi went behind the curtain. "Haruhi, I found some towels…"

I opened the curtain to find Haruhi, wearing an undershirt-styled bra. He, actually a 'she, flushed red in an instant as I did the same reaction. Tamaki, who was behind me saw her also. I stood there in shock with redness all over. I can only mouth the word, 'What?' in response.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked

"Yes." She said

"You're… a girl?" I asked.

"Biologically, yes." She answered. She exited the changing room, now wearing the girls' uniform. Come to think of it, it looks nice on her. My jaw dropped in response.

" _Talk about 'Drop Dead Gorgeous'."_ I turned red again, as Tamaki, didn't take it in so well.

"Sempai, Jayson, if you all think of me as a boy, then that's okay with me, too. My feeling is… that any awareness of being a boy or a girl falls lower than that of being a person." She said. I cleared my throat and began speaking.

"Heheh. You have me fooled. I thought you were a boy, but now that you're a girl, looks like we have to keep your gender from being known to the girls." I stated

"I second that motion." Kyoya said "But, how would it look like if the girls found out."

"We don't even know." The twins said. Both Honey and Mori agreed. Tamaki was still speechless.

"Still, Jayson, you helped out a lot earlier. Helping me find my wallet and resolving an issue between me and Ayanokoji." She said

"Not only that…" Hikaru began

"…you shot down Tamaki by saying that looks don't work." Kaoru said

"It's what's on the inside that counts." Haruhi finished. I smiled as I turned red again. I turned to find Kyoya looking at the readers.

"This might be the start of a new romance." He said as Haruhi turned to Tamaki.

"You know, being a host, and getting fussed over by girls, might not be all that bad." Haruhi has an idea. "I know! From now on, I'll start using 'ore'." She laughed cutely.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After the Host Club is closed for today, Haruhi allowed me to stay at her home for the time being. While we're walking, she has an idea of her own.

"Since you helped me quite a lot today," she began, "I have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be? Me paying you for rental?" I asked

"No, not that." She smiled. "You'll be my guard-dog during our time at Ouran."

"Does that mean that I'll be protecting you? From anything and everything?"

"Why yes. I've grown to know you also Jayson. I'm glad to have met you today." I got red again.

"T-Thanks, Haruhi. Don't worry, I'm behind you." She smiled as she hugged me.

"If you're my guard-dog, I'll call you, Cipher."

"Consider it done." We've reached the house and went inside. "Anyways, I'm tired. I'll sleep now."

"Okay. Goodnight Jayson." She said

"Goodnight." I went into one of the rooms and slept in what I assumed to be Haruhi's bedroom.

 **There goes the first chapter. Much of the dialogue is from the anime series from 'Funimation'. I don't own it. Also, I incorporated some elements between the anime and the live-action series. You should try watching the live-action, see how you feel. Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	3. The Job of a High School Host (1)

**Sorry about not focusing on 'Natural Hosts' for a while. That's because, I've been busy with other fanfics, like Strike Witches and Code Geass. Here's the second chapter arc, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Job of a High School Host (Part One)

 **Jayson's P.O.V.**

It's been days since Haruhi and I entered the Host Club. Now there's a revelation that happened last time. Haruhi's actually a girl. And I could have sworn that my face turned red than the surface of Mars, or the fact that I'm hallucinating. Tamaki though, he didn't take it in that well, and Haruhi offered me to stay at her place. So, bringing you to where we are now, Haruhi and I are currently in the library, currently studying. That was when she realized something.

"Jayson, we're late." Haruhi said. I closed my notebook as I knew what she meant.

"Oh, fudgesicles. Come on!" I said quietly. Haruhi and I ran to the club and as usual, I've been pelted with rose petals and blinded by a white light. When we stepped inside, the Host Club is in cosplay. They are in attire from Bali. Not only that, the entire room's a tropical paradise. Although I admire the way the room has transformed, things that I questioned are how did they get that much stuff inside a room, and who ordered the costumes?"

I looked over to Haruhi who's having a hard time coping with everything that happened as a toucan landed on her head.

"Glad you two made it." Kyoya said "We were about to start the club without you."

"Oh, no big. Now, what's with all of the lush tropical paradise?"

"It's today's theme." Kyoya answered

"According to my calendar, this is definitely still early April." She said while holding her calendar

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold would be nonsense!" Tamaki exclaimed

"Well, I'm from Canada and I became used to the cold."

"Really?" Hikaru asked "From what I heard, that place can reach to-"

"-25 C from where your from." Kaoru finished

"Oh yeah. But trust me. Russia's colder. -70 C below zero." The twins were astonished

"But the cold has nothing to do with this paradise." Tamaki said with charm "Why else do we have this perfect heating and cooling system?"

"Because you all are freaking rich?" I muttered while Haruhi seemed a little ticked

"Do you have some sort of criticisms of our club's policies?" Kyoya asked "Haruhi-kun, you owe us a debt of 8-million yen."

"Again, that wasn't her fault. It was Tamaki's charms that got her scared."

"S-Scared?" Tamaki asked dramatically as he went to his corner. The twins laughed as they high-fived me. I swore I heard Haruhi give out a small giggle before Tamaki regained his composure.

"Fine men do not bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilling early spring out in the world, but in our club, we welcome our chilly little kittens to a warm, south tropical aura! Yes! Today, this is a supreme paradise, a hot, hot island of everlasting summer."

"I, on the other hand, feel every chill, in every sense of the world." Haruhi muttered.

"Does it relate to everything what happened when we entered the Host Club, and I have to cover and protect your secret from everyone?" I asked lowly

"Yes. Yes it is." She answered

" **Host Club now open for business"**

"Jayson, listen, I'll handle my customers because, you're not part of the 8-million yen debt thing. For now, you'll handle your own until some of the money is paid off, okay?"

"Got it Haruhi." I answered. As she talked with her customers, I went over to Kyoya who is spectating everything. "I got to hand it to Tamaki, he put something up that the girls would enjoy."

"On that we can agree Jayson. Well, Tamaki may be our king but, I came up with the idea to put up the tropical paradise for today's club. I got it from this pamphlet that he read."

" _So, this guy's the Shadow King? Just great. What's next me saving someone in a Zero costume?"_ As I lamented over Kyoya being the Shadow King, a girl came up to me.

"You must be one of the new hosts." The girl said. She has red hair that ran down to her waist and has blue eyes. "And you must be one of my classmates."

"Yeah, I've seen you before. Business class. Your name is…"

"Fujimoto. Maaya Fujimoto." She bowed her head.

"Pleasure to meet you Fujimoto-san." I answered back

"You can just call me Maaya. So, why are you in the Host Club?" she asked

"Well…" I gave her the run down on everything that had happened a day ago. The eight-million yen vase, Haruhi serving the Host Club and then become a full-fledged host. That sort of stuff. I asked Kyoya if I can spill stuff that Haruhi's a girl. He accepted it, and it is between him, me, Haruhi and Maaya only. The rest cannot know.

"That's a lot Jayson." She said

"And to top it all off, Haruhi hired me as her guard, until she pays off her debt." She chuckled as she looked at Haruhi, talking to her three customers. "She's really something, huh?"

"Yeah. Is it true that personality beats looks?" She asked cheekily

"In my book, yes. Tamaki, however, he still uses it to woo girls. I'm sure that one day someone won't accept him due to his looks." She laughed a bit before another girl spoke to Haruhi

"And I think that someone goes to another host instead of Tamaki?" she said as she pointed to Haruhi and the new girl. I took notice and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

A while later, at sundown, Tamaki is… how should I say this? Drowning his sorrows. "How much ramen noodle can you take in? You'll choke to death." I looked over while everyone else gathered around Kyoya

"He'll be fine." Hikaru said "But Princess Kasuga defecting to Haruhi really had him this low."

"Explain?"

"Let's just say that Kanako is actually a host-hopper. Otherwise known as never-the-same-boy-twice disease."

"Usually, our regular customers designate the same host in perpetuity, but she tends to change her favorite on a regular basis." Kyoya said as he continued to type things down on his laptop.

"Up until last time, she was with Tama-chan, right?" Hunny asked. I thought about what Hunny said.

" _Huh."_ I thought to myself

"I guess this is because his guest was taken away from him." Haruhi said melancholy. I nodded as Tamaki finally regained his composure. Somewhat.

"It is not! That's not why!" He complained "I'm at the limits of my patience! Haruhi, start dressing like a girl!"

"Then you'll expose her secret to the girls. You don't want that, do you?" I asked sinisterly

"Of course not!" Tamaki answered

"Then why are you ordering Haruhi to dress as a girl now?"

"It's because she's woefully popular with the girls. It's not like a girl to woo other girls." He answered

"That's your problem?!" I asked

"YES!" He ran to the back and got his personal chest. "Daddy… Daddy…" He dug into his chest and pulled out a large picture frame of a young Haruhi, still in her middle school uniform. "…want to see you way you were back then!"

"Please don't go blowing up my photos without asking me!" Haruhi yelled. After Tamaki held the picture up, I pondered her past appearance.

"You know, I always keep asking myself. What happened to you before what you become now?' I asked as the Host Club and I looked back at the girl

"The day before the entrance ceremonies, I had some gum stuck in my hair from one of the children in the neighborhood." Haruhi answered "It was such a pain to get it out, so I have to cut it off. Ore didn't really care if I looked like a boy."

"Well you are who you are. That's what matters." I said as Haruhi blushed at the statement before Tamaki came at her again.

"Girls should not be referring to themselves as 'ore'!" Tamaki complained "Mommy! Haruhi is using dirty words!"

"Who's 'Mommy'?" Both Hikaru and I asked

"From a club standpoint, I guess I am." Kyoya answered

"What?"

"Well, someone has to take care of him." Kyoya said as Tamaki cried into his handkerchief

"Well, after all, I can pay back more of my debt before I graduate by being a designated host, than I can as an errand boy." Haruhi said

"By the way, do you have any experience in social dancing?" Kyoya asked "It's essential for the party." Haruhi's face turned to a calm shocked expression

"Huh? No, but the party has nothing to do with my quota, right? I'm not all that interested in going to events, so if I could be excused…"

"You'll have to ask him first." I said as Tamaki popped up behind her with an idea of his own.

"No, social dances are a common practice for a gentleman." Tamaki said "If you want to walk the path of a host that badly, then you have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi-kun. If you cannot master the waltz in one week, and demonstrate it to us at next week's party, then I will expose the fact that you are a girl and bust you back down to errand boy."

"Problem. Won't that mean that the girls would be attracted to her more?" Tamaki turned his head slowly at this revelation. I mustered a Lelouch-type evil smile. "You know, Haruhi becoming a hostess might not be so bad. The girls would be attracted to her more and the guy's would come in here now, unlike the girls who usually come in here, 'Paranoid Prince'." The Host Club stood there motionless. Tamaki turned white-eyed because I carefully dissected the problems. "And before you ask, yes, I have danced before. Back in Canada. During my middle school years."

XXXXXXXXXX

I am busy practicing my waltz maneuvers with Lady Maaya. Yes, that's my nickname for her now. Anyways, I'm busy dancing with her, while Haruhi is dancing with Kanako.

"You're starting to get good at this." Maaya complimented

"Well, I'm good with the slow dancing techniques. Not so much on the footing however." I answered truthfully

"You'll get used to it, bud." Both of us turned to find Haruhi trying to master her footing. "I'm more worried about her dancing."

"She's a rookie though. You can't blame her for that." We then heard a thud as it turns out that Haruhi landed on top of Kanako.

"I'm so sorry, Kasugazaki-san!" Haruhi apologized. Kanako didn't mind it however, as she wrapped her arms behind her neck.

"That's alright, Haruhi-kun." Kanako said. Maaya and I stared at the two after we've done our practice dancing.

"You do know that Haruhi's a girl, right?" Maaya said silently

"I know. It could be worse." Maaya nodded her head. "And what's wrong with the 'Paranoid Prince' now?"

"He's been like this since Kasugazaki danced with Haruhi." Hikaru answered

"Really? I've seen worse. And what led him to this state?" I asked

"He said that he wanted to practice with Haruhi." Kaoru answered

"He's too tall to stand in as a woman for Haruhi-kun." Hikaru said afterwards

"Oh well. I'll be heading out for a bit." I exited the Host Club as I headed towards one of the offices.

 **Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Earlier, I've danced with Kasugazaki-san, to experience how formal dancing works. During that time, I glanced over at Jayson, who was having no issues with his waltz maneuvers. I have the urge to dance with him for some reason. Anyway, I'm serving Kasugazaki-san while the hosts are busy with other things. I wanted to ask Jayson something but he went out.

"Thank you so much, Kasugazaki-san, for letting me practice you." I thanked her for helping me dance

"Oh, that's okay." She answered "I hear you're refraining from entertaining customers, so you can get in some special training, aren't you? I'm that much happier to have you all to myself."

"Oh…" Was all I answered. I watched as Jayson came back inside. "Where were you?"

"Just at the office, you know contacting my parents to ensure I'm alright."

"I see. You and Fujimoto-san sure had a good time."

"It's just only for help, that's it." He looked at me as my face heated up. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh… No. But… You could've helped me with my dancing." I saw his face turn red also.

"W-Well… It's not my decision to begin." I playfully punched him on the arm. We got lost in the moment until…

"Kyoya-kun, you're so funny." Kanako said as we returned to reality. "I can't blame you. He doesn't look like an heir to a first-class corporation after all."

" _What is she on about?"_ my mind asked

"Heir?" Jayson asked

"His family business, Suzushima Trading, is a company whose business centers on the importing to tableware." Kyoya said "Currently, it has the top market share in the country."

"Oh yeah." I said as I looked at the box the boy gave to me.

"So, whenever anything exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it on our way." Kyoya said "That's because we trust your eye for these things, Suzushima-kun." I looked over to Kanako who started to look depressed

"Oh, no, my eye still has a long way to go." Suzushima said

"Your studying abroad in England starts in next month, was it?" Kyoya asked

"Yes. Well, I'll be off." Suzushima left after he dropped off the box. Maaya looked over at Kanako, who spectated everything.

"Something doesn't feel right about Kanako-chan." Maaya said

"Maybe it has something to do with her and Suzushima." I commented. Maaya nodded with what I said.

"There's something going on between the two, but what I can get out of, was that Suzushima is leaving for England next month." Maaya speculated. "Try to ask if there's something special between her and Suzushima."

"Sure, I'll go ask." I pulled forward and asked.

"Are you close to that man who was just here?" I asked. Kanako jumped when I asked her.

"Huh!? N-n-n-not really, no, I'm not!" Kanako hesitated "W-What are you going on about, Haruhi-kun? N-Now if you'll excuse me, take care."

"Yeah, something seems off about her." Jayson answered

"Haru-chan!" Honey said as he got on my back "You know what? Suzushima-kun is Kasuga-chan's fiancé."

"So that's why she's all fritzy." Jayson said

"How long have you know about their relationship, Kyoya?" Maaya asked

"For starters," Kyoya began as he took out a folder, "the two are childhood friends. Their engagement has been arranged by their parents. It didn't particularly seem to be information that we could use, so I just left it alone."

"How did you know all that?" Jayson asked. Kyoya waved his folder.

"You know, I kept every record of our customers here."

"I think I could call that… Um… I don't know… 'Breach in privacy'." Jayson stated. Kyoya not minding what he said continued to read what's in the folder.

"Suzushima Toru: Outstanding grades, fair social status, ordinary looks, with reliability as a strong point. If I had to fault him at anything…" Hikaru and Kaoru popped up behind Kyoya.

"Not much presence." Hikaru said

"He's faint-hearted." Kaoru added

"In other words, he's plain. That's it." Kyoya finished

"So, we have a plain, smart and a fiancé to a stressed girl… Who the latter is going to England to study abroad." Jayson tied everything together. "If Kanako wants to be happy with him before he leaves, we need to put them into each other's arms once again. And I know the perfect place to bring this couple back together."

" _I hope it doesn't involve me being dressed as a girl."_ My mind said

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Part 2 will come up soon. Again, sorry for the late update.**


End file.
